


Cry For Help

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Bill is an ass, Dipper and Mabel are 16, Implied Mind Control, M/M, Tentacles, feel bad for dipper, nothing is too graphc, this is not supposed to be happy or healthy, triangle bill, weirdmageddon 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They all lost something when Bill Cipher came back into power.Ford lost one of his fingers, Mabel lost her pig, and Stan lost a leg.However, they all lost Dipper to the monstrous triangle.Ford has a plan to get him back, but what happens when he travels to his nephew's mindscape?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings-  
> Mentions of/Non-graphic Non-con/Rape.  
> Implied Mind-control
> 
> I wrote this to see f I could handle this kind of dynamic in an original story, this is not supposed to be happy or healthy. This is the kind of verse that you really want to keep Dipper away from Bill.

Stanford Pines, better known as Ford, never thought he would see a second apocalypse caused by the very same monster in his lifetime. He honestly hoped it would never happen again, especially since he believed the monster to have been erased in his brother’s mind.

Then again, it was a little too convenient that Stanley was able to recover his memories so quickly. 

As he sat with his brother and niece, Ford felt a great sadness at the empty space that should have held his nephew. Even if he felt grateful towards the young teen for saving his life, Ford just knew it should have been him instead of the boy.

Mabel was uncharastically quiet, holding a small ceramic pig to her chest that looked exactly like the precious pet the girl had. If she had any tears left, Ford knew she would continue crying over her lost brother.

Stanley, on the other hand, appeared to actually be focusing on reading. Something that would have caught Ford off guard when they were traveling together, but now he knew there was a true motivation. Even if it seemed his own brother was getting frustrated at the many symbols, Ford could see the determination to get Dipper back.

Clenching a fist, Ford shuddered at the phantom sensation of a lost finger in his right hand. “I’m going to do the ritual now, we need to know where he’s keeping Dipper,” he announced, though there was an unspoken message.

The eldest knew he had to make sure DIpper wasn’t hurt or being tortured. 

As he went down to the basement, Ford looked down to his right hand to where his extra finger used to be. They all lost something when the monster came back.

Mabel lost her precious pet.

He lost a finger.

Stanley lost a leg.

However, they all lost something even more crucial. 

DIpper.

Growling with frustration, Ford slammed a hand against the wall as the elevator took him down to his study.

When he entered the room, the old man looked at what he had set up. A complex looking circle with many different candles and runes. 

Stepping into the center, Ford sat down in a meditative position and closed his eyes. “I’m coming for you Dipper, hold on,” he whispered before muttering a spell under his breath. 

He could tell even with his eyes closed that everything began to glow with a white light until he felt a sudden change in the atmosphere.

Standing up, Ford turned to see many different doors with different symbols until he found the one he was looking for.

A door with what appeared to have a forest design on it, the Big Dipper right in the center of the window.

Reaching for the nob, Ford gasped when a blue flame shot his hand back. He then looked up and saw many triangles plastered all over the door in some form of sick graffiti. It was at the sound of a scream that got him to shake it off and open the door.

The room beyond the door was completely black, appearing to be a few degrees colder than the rest of the Mindscape (which is normally a very cold place to begin with.

What really sent chills down Ford’s spine was the sight of bright blue strings that wrapped all around the room, each leading straight towards a hunched over figure that was shaking.

“Dipper?” Ford called out, approaching cautiously so as to not touch the strings. Who knows what would happen if he touched one.

When the young teen looked up at the sound of Ford’s voice, Ford could feel great rage at what he saw on his nephew’s face.

All over his face were bruises and cuts, his bangs appear to have been forcefully cut to show the teen’s birthmark that Ford honestly found to be a gift. Only it now was defaced with a large eye that looked to have been branded on, the burn scars looking to have been close to healing.

Dipper’s brown eyes, which used to have a spark of determination, look to be lifeless and almost broken.

“Grunkle…. Ford?” Dipper asked slowly, flinching as the strings around him pulsed slightly.

When Ford saw the words ‘Don’t Speak’ flash around Dipper’s mindscape and how the teen whimpered out of pure pain, the elder fought the urge to simply tera the strings apart and grab his nephew out of there.

“Dipper, you have to tell me where you are, we’re all worried about you,” Ford began, moving around the strings to get closer to the younger, though it eventually became more difficult. “Whatever you do, don’t give up. We’re coming for you, so do not listen to anything the monster tries to tell you,” he continued, clenching a fist when the words ‘Speak’ appeared.

Gasping when the strings loosened slightly, Dipper shook his head. “Fearamid,” he said, shivering before shaking his head. “Please hurry, before he takes it to another level,” Dipper whispered, going wide eyed when an image appeared, almost like it was showing what was going on outside of the room.

Turning his attention towards the image, Ford narrowed his eyes at the sight of the triangular monster. “Cipher,” he growled out, though he was confused when the image shifted to show the covers of a bed. He then flushed at the implications, turning away to look at his nephew because he does not want to have that picture.

“What’s going on out there?” He finally asked.

Shivering, Dipper brought his legs up and curled around himself. “You need to hurry,” he began, shivering as he felt his clothes vanish even in the mindscape.

“Don’t worry, we have a plan,” Ford said, turning away from the two scenes that would probably scar the elder for life. “You hear that Cipher? We will defeat you!” He shouted with finality before leaving the room and shutting the door.

“This is worse than I thought,” he said as he left the Mindscape entirely.

***

Petting the human’s soft brown hair, Bill Cipher felt his eye crinkle into a smile. “He honestly believes he can save you, what a foolish old man,” the triangle said, watching as the smooth and slimy tendrils he summoned wrap around the sixteen year old’s dick.

“It will be cute watching him try, especially since you don’t want to leave. Right, Pine Tree?” He purred, stopping the movements to let the human answer.

“Yes, Master Cipher. I want to stay with you,” the boy moaned out, his head turning to look at the triangle with those glazed brown eyes. Cipher felt joy as the gold appeared to be spreading further. 

‘Shut the fuck up you bastard! We will defeat you!’

“Oh my, it seems that Fordsy’s little visit may have given you a little fight. Don’t worry,” Bill began, allowing for the movements to continue.

“I will ensure that fire becomes extinguished completely.”


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Mabel, Stan, and Ford to rescue Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings-  
> Angst  
> Bill

The plan was supposed to be simple.

Get in, grab Dipper, and get out.

Even if Bill would do whatever it took to make it all the more difficult, Ford felt unnerved at how easy it was to get into the Fearamid.

It was almost like Cipher was expecting them.

“This feels way too easy,” Stan whispered harshly, eyes darting around with suspicion as he gripped his cane tightly. He was glad for the spell his brother put onto his prosthetic leg to prevent any noises, but the con man felt it may not have been enough.

Nodding in agreement with her great uncle, Mabel looked to find a path glowing with multiple stars and pine trees.

The trio had been following the path with great suspicion, knowing full well that it could be a trap. However, they did not know the full layout of the demon’s lair. There was no other option than to begrudgingly trust the path that was shown.

When the reached the end, Ford felt a sudden sense of deja-vu when he saw the door.

Decorated with a forest motif and the Big Dipper right at the top part.

The elder was almost afraid that when he touched the knob it would become defaced once again.

Shaking his head, Ford grabbed the cold, golden, doorknob and opened to find a large room that reminded the old man of the suite Bill put him in in order to get the formula to break the barrier. (The formula the demon never got his hands on, thank whatever deity is out there)

One key difference-- other than a lack of couch made from human skin-- was the fact that there was a large king sized bed right across the door. Sleeping in the bed was Dipper, who looked very peaceful wrapped up in the blankets and relatively unharmed.

“Grunkle Ford, I thought you said Dipper was hurt,” Mabel whispered, carefully approaching the bed to examine her twin closely. The only thing she could find wrong with him was the different bruises on his neck that looked almost like-

Walking up to the bed, Stan narrowed his eyes harshly as he set a hand on Mabel’s shoulder. “That fucking,” he grumbled. Shaking his head, the elder carefully scooped up the teen and turned towards Ford. “No reason to deviate from the plan.”

Shaking the distraction from his head, Ford gave a nod of agreement. “Right, we should get going,” he said, turning and leading the way back down the hall.

As the trio carefully snuck around, they were surprised to find themselves back to the door leading to the room they found Dipper in.

“Good going Poindexter, you lead us down a wrong turn,” Stan scolded.

“That doesn’t make any sense. The hall was a straight path and I followed that path exactly,” Ford explained, confusion written all over his face.

“Grunkle Ford, this is Bill we’re up against. He loves all things chaotic,” Mabel said, turning and thinking before pointing in a random direction. “Let’s just take random turns and passageways and not care about getting lost,” she suggested.

Shaking his head, Ford let out a chuckle. “That could work, and we can just make an exit once we’re far enough away,” he said, following the girl.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Stan mumbled, readjusting Dipper in his arms before following his twin and niece.

As they walked, each member of the small rescue party was given a choice on where to go until they finally reached a dead-end.

Nodding with confidence, Ford brought out a blaster and took careful aim. “Good call Mabel, we should be out of here in no time,” he said, pulling the trigger and smiling when a hole was made.

However, the cheers of victory ceased when they looked through the hole to find the very same door that held the room Dipper was in.

When they all stepped through the hole, the trio found that the wall instantly repaired itself as soon as they were through.

“It’s almost like the lair is always changing, but why?” Ford asked.

Shrugging, Mabel went and opened the door and sighed. “Well, I think we should come up with another plan,” she suggested, going into the room to hopefully find some clues. 

Nodding, Stan and Ford both went into the room. Ford decided to take Dipper off of Stan’s hands.

As soon as the teen was passed to the other uncle, he began to stir before opening his eyes. Ford felt unnerved when he saw that they were no longer that soft brown that held curiosity and hidden wisdom.

Instead they were a bright gold and looked fairly glazed.

“Grunkle Ford? What are you doing here?” Dipper asked, turning to see Stan and Mabel who looked at him with worry. “Grunkle Stan? Mabel?”

“Dipper!” Mabel shouted, running over and pulling the male out of Ford’s arms and into a tight hug. “I was so worried about you,” she sobbed out.

Smiling softly, Dipper returned the hug and closed his eyes. “I’m glad I get to see you guys again,” he admitted before pulling away and grinning with pure excitement. “This is great! I’ll have to ask Master Cipher if you can move in so we can all hang out more often!” He exclaimed.

It was with those words that the moment shattered.

Stan, Ford, and Mabel all paled as they looked at Dipper with fear.

“What did you just say?” Ford finally asked after a few moments of silence from the trio, though it seemed Dipper was oblivious as he continued rambling.

“Play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons? Don’t worry, I can convince Master Cipher to not cheat,” Dipper explained.

“Dipper…” Mabel said with concern, looking towards her uncles on what to do.

Stan was balling his fists, about ready to punch Bill again for what he did to his nephew.

Stepping forward carefully, Ford shook his head. “We can’t stay here,” he began, setting a shoulder on the young brunette’s shoulder.

“Of course you can! I just have to as Mas-!” Dipper was suddenly cut off by a smack to the cheek. He was wide eyed as he turned to look at Ford, gulping at the look of pure fury on the elder’s face.

“Snap out of it! We came here to get you out of here Dipper! Remember?” Ford shouted, shaking his nephew. “I know you’re still in there!”

Backing out of his uncle’s hold, Dipper felt tears roll down his face as he continued backing up. “But I-” he sniffled, hugging himself as he sat on the bed, “I don’t want to leave.”

Freezing, Ford took a step back until he was in line with Stan and Mabel. He then shook his head with disbelief. “Dipper…”

Soon cackling filled the room as the demonic yellow triangle appeared. “Now this is interesting,” Bill began, gazing upon the three intruders with his single eye before turning towards Dipper. “How about you go back to sleep? I’ll have a nice reward for you later.”

Nodding, Dipper curled up and closed his eyes, instantly falling into a deep slumber once Bill snapped his fingers.

“Now, what should I do with you three?” Bill asked, turning towards the rest of the Pines family. He then tapped the area between his eye and bowtie, as if he were tapping a chin. “One pet is plenty, and I already have enough humans for my throne,” he began.

“Give Dipper back!” Mabel shouted.

Laughing, Bill snapped his fingers to immobilize the trio. “Didn’t you hear? Pine Tree doesn’t want to be let go. So why should I?” He asked.

“That’s only because you have him under some sick mind control!” Ford shouted in response.

“Oh man, now that’s rich! Accurate, but it is more than something as weak as mind control,” Bill began, his eye crinkling to show his joy. “After all, Pine Tree’s will is way too powerful for simple mind control,” he taunted.

“It’ll break then, I know that kid and he isn’t easy to take down,” Stan said with a slight smirk.

“True,” Bill began, turning his gaze towards the sleeping brunette before letting out another laugh. “Unless you completely break his mind,” he said, cackling with pure delight at the looks of horror he received.

Looking between Bill, Dipper, and his remaining family, Ford let out a sigh of defeat. “What if we give you the formula?” He offered, knowing that his one bargaining chip would have to work.

The elder was shocked when Bill began laughing even harder.

“Oh man Fordsy, do you honestly think that will work on me? Nice try though,” the triangle teased, floating forward and flicking his nose. “I know a human’s mind, how memories steadily deteriorate with age. How would I know if the formula hasn’t already been forgotten?” He asked.

When Bill floated back, he brought a hand down to gently caress Dipper’s hair. “Little do you know that I already have the formula. I just haven’t decided when I want to bust that pesky barrier. You honestly shouldn’t have taught Pine Tree about the different formulas, such a curious mind was bound to crack that little formula eventually.”

Going wide eyed, Ford realized that there was absolutely no hope left.

“Now, I think I’ll just leave you three out on the streets. You can’t use the zodiac without Pine Tree, and I have him so far under my thumb that there will be no getting through to him,” Bill said, waving a hand to open a hole in the floor.

“Perhaps a different demon will take one of you as a pet, if it doesn’t eat you that is. Goodbye!” the triangle shouted, laughing as he let the trio drop through the hole.

Shrinking down so he fits on the teen’s head, Bill began to run his hands through Dipper’s hair. “I guess it’s time for phase two of my plan with you,” he mused, snapping to summon a small belt containing bottles filled with different colored substances.

“Let’s see which of that cherub’s potions will be most helpful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote this because people did ask for me to continue. I hope you're satisfied with this continuation. If not then you can pretend this chapter doesn't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback for this, any and all constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Now I'm going to write healthy dynamics because I feel the need to.


End file.
